


Droid AU

by Riot_01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Android AU, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some angst, Steven Universe AU, Steven is a android, Steven universe android au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riot_01/pseuds/Riot_01
Summary: An android au
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. A thing

It became aware for what felt like the first time, looking at its surroundings, (a strange room with white walls and concrete flooring), the wall it was facing having a metal rectangular screen on it), strangely it felt like it was the first time seeing, it has seen things before.

It hears a voice "What is your name?" The voice questions. It doesn't respond, what is a name to a thing?

"What is your name?" the voice ask again. It brings up a memory file missing more than half its information, with the only information of 'S' showing on it.

It responds to the voice "My name.. is S" There's a pause.

"Good, how old are you?" What is age, it is an object, with a name, that has only existed now. There is no memory of age. "Query, No. Answer" S replies not knowing how to properly respond. Another pause.

"What do you know?" What does it know? More memory files show up mostly corrupted. It's name is S, poppies are a flower, and the date April 15th. It says this information out loud.

"Good enough" the voice says "We are going to shut you off now for a diagnostic, processing and a power/software reconfiguration. May we proceed?"

It has no will nor understanding. "Yes. Proceed with the function "S replies mechanically. The last thing it hears is "I'm sorry" before darkness becomes all encompassing.


	2. New information Added

When it opens its eyes, (it notes that it has eyes) it is in a different place than its last memory banks, the room from what it can see is a dark blue and grey color and the floor is matted with a strange purple flooring.

 **[New Information Added]** he is not a thing, not an object with no will, and no emotion.

"Let's try again, what is your name?" A mans voice says.

**[ New File information] Name: Steven_Poppy_Universe.**

"My name is Steven. Poppy. Universe" Steven answers.

"Very good Steven, can you tell me how old you are?" The voice of the man ask.

**[New File] Year_today: Unknown; Creation: Known**

"I am 14 years old, my core unit was created possibly 14 years ago" he says slight sense of doubt filling his mostly robotic voice.

"Correct, very good. Can you tell me if you have any interest?" The voice of the man unknown ask.

 **[** **New File]**

"Yes I can tell you, I like music, dancing, drawing, and gardening" 

"Good, thank you" 

A new voice of a woman comes in now "Steven, we are going to unhamper you from your station, get ready to steady yourself, also you might _feel_ a little strange, prepare yourself"

He doesn't really comprehend what she means "Okay" 'what does she mean steady? Feel? What's going to happen?'

And then he falls.

"I said he had to steady!, Oh if this THING gets damaged we're SCREWED!" The voice of the woman yells.

Steven catches himself with _his hands_ right as he is about to hit the floor "Hu... I moved?" The Droid says with curiosity. He's never actually moved before from what he is aware of. It feels so natural though, strange. 

"What is the Droid doing?" The womans voice asks

"I'm pretty sure it's just holding the catch position, there's probably a few bugs still in its system, the Droid's pretty new after all" the man says.

Steven moves closer to the purple flooring, going to lay on his back 'I have a back?' leaving an arm stretched out with a _hand_ on its bumpy, plasticky surface entranced from the feel of it. He can _feel_ it, it's new, strange, and it is amazing. He moves his other arm to do the same. He's caressing the floor now letting his fingers and arms touch every single small bump on the floor over and over again. A laugh escapes from him, it's one of pure joy and wonder, as he moves his arms up and down in a slow delicate rounded flapping motion on the floor.

"It laughed,.. Droid's aren't supposed to do that" the feminine voice says bewilderment lacing at her town.

"Don't you remember? It's different from the others, it's the only one like it, it was made to resemble more human actions" the voice of the unknown man says.

It. It. It. He is not an object,... at least not any more. Steven stops feeling the floor and has his arms outstretched now upward, examining his hands and arms ' _Fascinating_!' "I can hear you, ya-know I'm not an object, I would appreciate it if you used the proper terms of he and him… you can use my name as well because that is what I identify with"

"HA! You forgot to turn off the intercom! _And_ we just got told by a robot! - what a day!" The womans voice barks ironically.

"You know he's not classified as a robot right? He's under the A.I. class… God, now I feel bad for calling him an it, sorry pink dude" the man says.

Steven was lightly touching his forearm now completely fascinated by the touch and feel he was feeling.

Was he just addressed to? He stops moving with his arms crossed over his chest area now, unaware of the little loading screens that have formed in his eyes. He is mostly a light pink color from what he can tell, and he's pretty sure that dude is another way of saying guy, and guy is another term for Male, he uses he and him, comenly used for Males. -Interesting so he is a Male, why didn't he know that? Shouldn't he already know that? And how is he suppose to respond to sorry?

Frantically the voice of the woman says "Did he just break?- Did We BREAK HIM SOMEHOW!" 

"Na, I think he's just buffering" replies the mans voice calmly.

After about 1 and ½ minutes steven responds with a "Thank you".

"Interesting, why did you say that?" The man questions.

"It was a response to the apology sorry, and to the fact you stopped calling me an it. I used thank you as a form of showing my gratitude for for respecting my ... wishes" the Droid respondes.

"...You really are a special one, we're so lucky to be assigned to this project" the man says elated.

" *sigh* You still haven't turned off the intercom, and we still have one more question to ask him, will you do the honors" the woman says, slightly agitated.

"Fine, Steven" the man addresses 

"Yes?"

"Do you have any questions that me and my coworker may answer? Your aloud to ask as many questions as you like".

'I'm aloud to ask questions… why didn't I think to ask any before?' Steven thinks, loading screens forming his eyes again, before he asks "Why did I fall over, why am I in a different place than last time? Where am I? Why do I have eyes now? Last time I saw things, but it looked vastly different, why can I move? Why do I have hands that can feel the ground? I'm mostly pink, but what does the rest of me look like?... I think... that is all the questions I would like answered for now please."

"Oh my gosh, he as manners! How cute!" The womans voice says excitment filling her voice.

A sound of someone clearing their throat can be heard " *ahem* stay on task, I know he's an interesting subject, but please don't get off track" the man says irritation coming with his voice.

"And as for the answers, Steven you'll need to get up first, someone might think you're broken, if they see you there". 

"Okay?" steven responds pushing himself up into a siting position, and then he realizes he has legs ' _AMAZING!'_ "I have legs!?" He also notes that there is a strange black and gray structure, presumably it was his *station*. 

Steven is sitting now with his legs stretched out wiggling his toes and feet in fascination grinning without even knowing it forgetting to follow his actions he was doing previously.

"OH MY GOD, HE DIDN'T KNOW HE HAD LEGS! he's soo precious! I LOVE NEW DROIDS!" The womans voice says practically squealing.

" *Sigh* Please stay on task, and Steven are you going to get up? We don't have all day, and I still need to answer your questions"

"Oh ... sorry" Steven says before slowly getting up, fascinated on how his body moves to his command, and amazed by the weight his body has, once he stands he lets his feet shift in place to feel the texture of the floor beneath him. 

"Good, now for your answers, you fell over because you were released from your station and didn't know how to properly respond with the correct movement. You are in a different place because your body was done being built, this is your room it's were you will be stored for the time being. You are in base two. As I said before your have a body, so you have a face, it is the reason why you have eyes. Your body is also the reason you can move and feel things, and as for the way you look, well be shere to bring a mirror in for you so you can see for yourself, where these answers satisfactory?"

Steven stands in his spot processing the new information for a second "Yes, thank you for giving me this information" he says happily.

"That's good" the womans voice says " We're going to leave now, feel free to explore your room until we come back"

"Okay" the Android response a little excited to explore the rest of his surroundings. "Goodbye Steven, we'll see you soon".


	3. Odd?

Steven is standing in his room next to his *station* shifting on his feet feeling the ground, not knowing what action to take next. After about a minute, he decides to take a small step forward away from his *station* in the middle of the room, it is so strange how naturally the movement comes to him though, he's never done it before from what he is aware of. It's fascinating, he takes another step forward changing the distance in his stride to be farther than the first, he takes another step, and another, and another, he is walking, the feeling of all his weight on one foot shifting to another, he's smiling but he has no words for what he is experiencing other than fascinating, he,  _ liked _ walking.

Steven stops when he is close to one of the walls in his room, he reaches out a synthetic hand to touch it, the texter like paint on a metallic bumpy surface, it is hard and there are imperfections on its surface. The Android starts to walk again, letting his hand trace the walls as he moves around the room feeling it, memorizing its textures.

He walks around the room four times before stopping,... satisfied? with the information he has received from his,... experience. Steven decides to go towards his *station* _wanting_ to examine it, to find out its texture. What does the small bulky black and grey object feel like? He extends his hands out, touching the right side of it, its service is smooth like a granite, and it is radiating a slight warmth from within.

**[New Information Added] Warmth: Type Of Heat; Other Associations: Nice_Good_Pleasant_=@◇◇¥.**

Steven moves his hands over the different areas of his *station* crouching down, completely entrapped by its differentiating textures, and slight warmth. It is nice, good? Touch is, pleasant, it makes him… happy? Feeling different textures and the variations on tempter are interesting,... nice, pleasant, good. 

_

Then, very suddenly the pink Droid jerks back into a standing position, losing all control over his body, vision and hearing functions.

_

**[New Information Added] Dark_Quiet: Strang_Unpleasant_Odd. |Lack of mobility|- Strange_Unpleasant.**

_

**_[Memory/Command]_ Run Control protocol; Pause._ **

_

After an unidentified amount of time Stevens functions returns. 'That was, _odd_.' He thinks.

After a minute of him standing stationary he moves to look around his room again, spotting a full body mirror with his reflection in it. Steven waves at it, and it copies his movements, 'Interesting' the android walks towards his reflection slowly examining it as if it would shatter into nonexistence, he carefully puts his right hand on the reflective glass (not whanting to somehow damage it), staring at his face.

That, that is what he looks like? Fully looks like?…  _ Amazing _ , he has red curled hair on the top of his head, he has eyebrows, eyelashes, his eyes look like dark magenta camera lens surrounded by a light blue screen covered by a thin mesh. He brings his other hand up to his face, letting the tough leathery part of his hand touch it for the first time, his mouth agape in an awe and,  _ fascination, from  _ what he is,  _ experiencing _ . 'Soft' 

**[New Information] Face: Soft.**

_

He brings his hands to his chest area where his cristal core is, for the first time, being able to fully examine it properly, it is warm, like the object in the middle of the room. He looks at the rest himself head on, examining everything that he can see, he is pink, red, blue, magenta, different - colors, he looks… Interesting?... mechanical,... nice? what does he look like compared to things? He has nothing to compare himself to. Is he odd looking? Correct? What are the flaws in his appearance? Does he have any? What would they look like if he does have them? Shouldn't he already know? Why doesn't he?

-

**_[System/Command] Run Control protocol; Sleep:__ ** _ $/^€s. _

Everything goes dark, and quiet, including his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter

_**[** **_System/Command_ ] Run Control protocol; Startup:_ Awake.** _

_**[Information Given] File_Open When addressed.** _

He wakes up again all sense of mobility gone once more. He does not, like it, it is, unpleasant, not appreciated, not good. He wants to be interactive with the world around him again.

He is released from his *station* again, this time with no voice telling him that something would happen, his sensory functions returning, not falling this time.

How long was he inactive, not functioning, asleep?

**[Information Given] Update: 9 hours, it is currently 4:00 AM, different day.**

He notices that the mirror is gone, that makes him feel, odd?, unpleasant? Not good, he does not like that it is gone, why? He has already saved his memory of what he looks like, so why does he feel, bad that the mirror is gone? Interesting, odd.

He would like the voices to return, he would like information on his, curiosities. Why did the mirror leave? Why is he alone in his room?...

___

Day 4 it's dark again, his thoughts are slow, as he comes off his chamber. He wishes he could do something other than run his hands across the walls, even though they still fascinate him. He, he is, bored, he wants to learn something new, he wants to one of his interest the ones he was programmed with (he can't say he likes to do them if he hasn't actually done them, that would be, strange), other than making up toons as he walks around the walls of his room.

It's lonely within his confines.


	5. A Fear

Day 6 time 5:35 AM

  
  


The voices came back, they didn't give him any useful information for why he has to stay in his room, they said they needed to test something with him.

  
  


**[System/Command] Run Control protocol; Sleep:_ $/^€s.**

_

  
  


When he comes into awareness again, he only has functionality of his head, and his room is dark, only lit up by the bright blue glow of his eyes, the slight pink glow of the gem in his chest, and slight glow of some of his joint areas.

  
  


He doesn't like it, he doesn't like the immobility, the control of his body taken from him once again.

  
  


"Ok, Steven,we're going to see how well you can operate in the dark, Can you see anything? " the womans voice ask.

  
  


"Yes" the android says robotically not able to show his _discomfort_ for his situation looking ahead of him. He can see a white fold up table and a medium sized cardboard box on top of it.

  
  


"Good" the man says "I'm going to release you from your station, I expect you to walk over to the table, and do the tasks. We can't have another failure"

  
  


**What, Another? I haven't done any tasks yet, or is he implying something else has failed? Why is failure unacceptable, what will happen if I fail to do this task?** He thinks as the rest of his functions return to him and as he walks over to where his task is, hidden under a light brown cardboard box. 

  
  


Steven grabs the sides of the box picking it up slowly and carefully, not wanting to disturb whatever contents lie underneath, before placing it to the side revealing a small blue knife, a white and gold porcelain doll with cracks going all along her body, and a white lidded container.

  
  


**_[Tasks given] 1 Repair the doll._ **

**_2 Open the container, do next task._ **

Steven picks up the porcelain doll carefully examining its cracks, it's so pretty and delicate, yet it brings him, discomfort to look at it. There's an off putting feeling that comes with this doll, something wrong? Has he seen it before? It is not in his memory files. He doesn't understand it. Strange, odd.

...

What can he use to repair the delicate piece in his hands? There are no materials that he sees that can help repair her.

  
  


**[File 4 addressed/open] Information Added: heal_ 》♧¥○_ needed for task_ €•$ <).**

  
  


Now knowing what he has to do for the task, tentatively he sets the doll back on the table. Staring at the small knife for a moment, before picking it up using his right hand, extending his other arm slightly forward to the front of him palm up. 

  
  


He stares at his hand for a moment debating whether or not he should cause harm to himself, slowly he begins to bring the knife right above his index finger letting it hover over it before making a small incision on his pointer finger, making the least amount of damage to himself, and to give himself more control over the thick pink liquid like substance that's coming out of his finger, he's experiencing a slight tingling feeling in his finger it's, uncomfortable, bad. But it's to complete his task! So it's acceptable,... right?

**This is ok, it doesn't matter.**

**[Damage 0.3%]**

  
  
  
  


He picks up the doll again placing his pointer finger on its cracks quickly, knowing that the pink substance coming out of his finger would not stay long, as it repairs his injury disappearing with a light pink spark.

  
  


Steven watches as the slightly glowing pink substance seeps into the dolls cracks repairing it almost immediately, disappearing with the same light spark like what happened on his finger. The porcelain doll looked like there was never any damage done to it, it looked almost new. **Good.**

  
  


**[Task 1 completed]**

  
  


He places the doll back on the table, happy he doesn't have to hold it anymore ready to complete his nex task. 

  
  


"Very good Steven, I think you did that quite well, can you open the container now?" The woman ask.

"Yes" Steven answers.

The container is hard and plasticky, he opens it revealing 2 slices of bread, a piece of lettuce, and a tomato slice.

  
  
  
  


Steven stares at it raising his eyebrow loading screens forming in his eyes, eatables have no correlation with the first task. 

  
  


**_[Complete task 2] Prepare food._ **

  
  


...Oh, that is all he has to do, the Droid sets the container and lid down back on the table, he then pulls out the contents of the container, placing the two slices of bread first on the container lid, then placing the lettuce on one slice, and then the tomato, lastly putting the second piece of bread on top, creating a… sandwich. He then places the food back into the container closing the lid not really knowing what to do with the product. 

  
  
  
  


**[Task 2 completed]**

  
  
  
  


What was the purpose of these tasks? Shouldn't he already know they do not seem to be testing his functionality in the dark.

  
  


"Very good Steven you completed the task successfully" praises the voice of the woman.

  
  


"We're going to leave now we need to put in, results, we are also going to leave the lights off as to see how well you can run off of your other energy sources goodbye Steven."

  
  


Stevens eyes dilate slightly and his eyes glow slightly brighter "Wait…" he says quickly, no response.

He hugs himself head down "Please,... I do not like dark… it, is _bad_." the Android says to himself knowing that his words have no power to return the shine of the lights in room, knowing he wouldn't get a response.

  
  


Steven looks at the table again the light from his eyes Illuminating it, letting his arms fall to his sides. He stares at it for a moment before deciding that he doesn't like the placement that it's currently at, he pushes it to one of the corners of his room. He then walks to the farthest side of his quarders away from the table, sitting in the corner of the darkened room hugging his knees, he does not like the dark, it reminds him of how he did not have control over his own body and thoughts. He is, _curious_ as to how long he can run without a light source for energy consumption and he doesn't know how to use his station without his thoughts, his mind going quite. He doesn't know what to do for an alternate power source.

He lets his body relax letting his thoughts slow still holding his knees, as to conserve his energy. Steven knows is that if he runs to low on power everything will become completely dark. 

He does not like the dark.


	6. Chapter 6 pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I wrote this chapter to well so if you see any mistakes please let me know.  
> Sorry it's short, hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless.🙂

It's been 48 hours since the light was turned off. 

**[Power 30%]**

The android is still, looking almost like a doll discarded in the corner the room.

Stevens thoughts are still slowed, he does not know what to do other than sit in the corner and wait, he has nothing to do, there's nothing he can do. He has come to the conclusion that he might be _trapped_ in his place of holding, he fee _ls uncomfortable._ What he's experiencing is not nice, will he leave? He might never be able to leave at least not on his own. He _wants_ so badly to leave the dark quiet around him, he wants to see the rest of the world he knows is around him, he wants the light to come back, he needs the light to come back on so he himself doesn't become quite, dark.

**[Power 20%]**

The walls _feel_ almost as if they are closing in around him, telling him the he cannot do anything. "Please..." the Droid says quietly pleading for the voices to respond, for the lights to come back on.

**[Warning] Power low.**

Finally giving up on reserving power, Steven let his processors return back to their normal speed knowing that it is useless to prolong the inevitable any further, it will truly be dark and quiet for him once again soon.

He will not be able to hear the hum of himself within his core, he won't be able to feel anything, anything at all. He is scared, scared of something that seams as if it is normal for his type, Steven realizes that is an issue for him but he can't change that about himself. He wishes he could though,... Then maybe he would not mind the quiet of his mind when it's dark.

**[Warning] Power 10%**

The android decides to use the last of his remaining power do one of the first things he did when he first became aware of himself. He moves, he moves from the place he has been still in, walking close to the center of the room laying down on his back in front of his *station* letting his hands run over the bumpy surface of the floor.

**[Warning] Power 5%**

The lights in his eyes and the glow of his gem begin to dim making him think more about his problem wishing he was not afraid, ... It is bad, not good, not nice.

The android moves his hands to rest on his stomach area and he begins to sing, that is something he can do, it usually makes him feel _happy, better, good._ But the song he has made does not make him feel as such.

"I just have to face

That in this place

I should just wait this out

But waiting in this place 

Causes me to feel something 

Something that I would prefer to be without

I wish I could be...

Free-ee-ee

Free-ee-ee

Free...

Yes I what to be

Free-ee..."

**[Power 1%] Shutting Down.**

With the words of an unfinished song he'll be gone in the true darkness, the quiet until he comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten lyrics from the song Escapism.


	7. Chapter 6 pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long, I am currently, failing in school and it's stressing me the heck out, I also don't have as much time to study how to read and write. 
> 
> But nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this short part of the chapter!

A tall woman with long blond hair and green eyes, wearing a lab coat can be seen walking into a small room blocked off by a sliding door, only able to enter using an ID card. She places her laminated card on the scanner and enters.

"Any results?" She asks once the door closes behind her. A short brown man that looked to be in his 30s, sitting in a swivel chair behind a desk area answers curtly without moving from his spot. "Yhea, He failed, he's a defective bot, he didn't follow what should be the implemented procedure for him."

"Aww really, that means we'll have to send him to E.X. Base 4, we won't know what they're going to do to him after that." The tall blond woman looks down in disappointment "He's one of the most advanced bots I've ever seen, such a shame."

The brown man leans back, and swivels in his chair "I mean, he is technically a prototype right? There was a chance this would happen, plus we don't even know how his parts were manufactured, other than the high grade Keykind tec in his chest. None of that's normal, there was already a higher chance of us having to send him off, Emily."

Emily sits down in the chair besides him with a sigh. "Ugh, I know that John, it's just, disappointing, when it doesn't work out with them." She gestures in front of herself to a screen on her right.

John looks over two his coworker "Yeah- but, at least we'll still get a use out of him, I don't think he'll be scrapped." 

"*Sigh* let's move this Droid out." The woman says.

...

..

.

Light fills a room with no life in it. It has come after it was needed. 

One of the walls fall into the ground, revealing that there is more space behind it, soft blues, whites, and reds, fill the space and reflect off the surfaces, still in the room.

There is a bustling of sounds, the clinkz of metal, the sounds of men, the sounds of a world unknown to the pink android that sit still in its place of holding, unaware of anything.

Two strong men wearing white jumpsuits, and silver cuffs around their ankles and wrist, one of them adorned with tattoos, come into the room wheeling in a metal cart.

The man without tattoos lets out a whistle when he sees the Droid in the corner "This one's a fancy one."

The other man, whose already moved the fold up table and its contents onto the cart, opening a container, replies with "Yeah, but not az fanc-y as em Pearl Bots, we can't even tell what tis onez meant to do."

"Eh, still looks nice though, put dat down and help me move it, I can't tell how heavy it'll be."

"Okay."

The two men pick up the stiff robot, and carefully set it on to the cart.

They leave, the one with the tattoos pushing the cart. The halls they walk through are almost a maze with how many box like structures there are, the chitter-chatter of men has become loud, there's sounds of steam thriving in the pipes over head, the lights change color as they walk past the different sections for processing, and for studding the advanced technologies for this world.

The two men stop in a gray corridor with a wide door in front of them.

The one without tattoos speaks "Allow us entry." And the door slides upward, revealing a white room illuminated by bright white light.

Small hover trams were to their right as they entered. They placed the Android on one of them, the one with tattoos uses the touchpad on it to set the coordinates for its destination, and send it off.

…

..

.


	8. Chapter 6 pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this one again, I'm sorryyy, I just really whant to get to a certain part of the story I'm excited for!  
> The next chapter will have been proofread, I'm sorry.

The tram stops in a place filled with metal and wooden boxes, people wearing white jumpsuits wearing the same metal cuffs around their wrist and ankles as before, and various different robots doing tasks.

"Hey! We have another one to load up!"

A woman yells, before going back to her work.

Two men and a tall white robot go over to where the hover tram is.

"Hu, this is interesting" one of the men says, before pulling out a small bright blue object out of his pocket, placing it on the androids gem in the center of its chest. "There, that should charge it." 

The other man makes a complex series of motions with his hands, and a robot moves, picking up one of the metal boxes with ease; setting it down; then picking up and placing the android inside, placing the top on the box.

"This one's isn't as beat up us others, usually they're a wreck."

"Yeah."

The box containing the robot is loaded onto a train, one that still uses wheels and tracks.

After a while the train leaves, loaded with all sorts of contents.


	9. End of chapter 6, pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, geez. This took too long to make.  
> Writing is hard, but it's worth it!  
> Enjoy!!

Things Rattle and Shake very slightly as the train car moves.

A machine powers on, its eyes opening slowly as it pushes itself up, taking in his new, small, dim surroundings.

It's dark, but his energy isn't being depleted.

He looks down towards his core unit, a blue light surrounding it. It is, odd, but he's fine, it's dark, but, he's fine, fine.

He looks around the room, his head the only thing moving, his light illuminating the new place he finds himself in.

He knows that he shouldn't be awake, he should still be in the unprocessing darkness, unaware of anything.

The walls are metal and small, it moves, slides, ever so slightly, when there's movement detected.

The outside world is moving. The clattering of wheels can be heard beating in a rhythmic pattern.

He knows where he is, outside of his box is in another box of containing, he's in a train car.

His coding says he's been in a train car before. But, it wasn't this loud, and, of course, he has no actual memory of being in a train before.

It's confusing, knowing what something is, but experiencing it for the first time. How can he know if he himself hasn't actually experienced these things? Why is this him?

After a while he starts to wonder why he's in a box, he doesn't see why it's necessary.

He what's to be outside. He wants to walk, he can't. So, he whates.  
_

He chooses to not keep track of time, letting his mind wander, as to not be bored, he doesn't feel like singing at the moment.

He doesn't know when the train stops.

He's being moved, there are many sounds that are unfamiliar to him, he doesn't know where he is currently.

The roof of the box opens, light engulfs him, he feels relief, he doesn't move yet, he doesn't know how to react.

He hears voices, ones he doesn't recognize.

"Oh, hello." A white woman with long red, messy curly hair says peering at him over the boxes edge.

[Human] _ Female.

He notes that there are similarities between them.

He looks up at her "Hello" he responds.

"... Can you come out?"

"Yes" he stands up and steps out of the box.

The world around him is new, from the information he can gather, he's in some sort of brightly lit warehouse, it's nice, different, big.

There are more humans in this place, there are big robots moving cargo. This place moves, and it's exciting to him. It's all so different than what he's experienced before.

He starts to smile, looking at his new surroundings. He feels good now, better.

"What do we do with it? They're not usually on when they're delivered, they're usually to broken to function." The woman says to a tall black man with glasses standing next to her.

He looks the clipboard in his hands, before replying. "The charts did say we were getting a bot that doesn't need scraping"

"So this is it?"

"I guess so" he shrugs.

She is staring at the Droid in front of her "Do you know what it does?"

"No, the charts didn't give me that information, all I know is that bot's wired wrong, and from what I can tell, the big guys just gave up on trying to fix it, they probably think they can get a use out of it here."

"Ah" she shifts on her feet for a second, staring at the robot "Well then, let's see if we can put it to work."

She walks up to the android and places her hand on his shoulder "Hey, you gotta name? And can you follow orders?"

Steven stares at the woman in front of him, with his smile still plastered on his face he answers, "Yes I have a name, It's Steven Poppy Universe. I can follow orders."

"Good, do you have any special skills?"

[Skills] Gardening )÷:>/!/>[, &÷)>,% Error @(>))@ _÷@ Error.

The smile left Stevens face "I can garden, and my other skills are an… mystery to me."

"Oh wow, well, we're just going to have to figure them out then." She gives him a pat on his back "Aren't we?"

"... Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to get into the good stuff soon!! I'm excited!!


	10. Working load pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ It's short, my apologies. TvT

The redhead introduced herself as Lisa, she gave him the information for what's going on.

"So, you don't look like you were built for manual labor, more or less you were probably built to be a servant."

**A servant, no that isn't right.** Steven thinks.

"You can help with the smaller cargo" she points to a group of people and robots organizing, and moving towers of boxes.

"All you have to do is follow orders given to you. Got it?"

"Yes."

_

He has worked for hours. In the new place.

Suddenly, one of the tall worker bots next to Steven, stumble, knocking off the top row of boxes.

The boxes above him fall, he's going to be crushed! Damaged!

**[Open_Addressed] Skill_ Repairing.**

He plants his feet on the ground and looks straight up, bright pink waves of light come from his core, engulfing the boxes in a pink glow.

Somewhat to Stevens surprise, the boxes stopped, just right above him, in mid air. _He's_ doing that!

"Oh, What!? I've never seen any of them do that before!" A worker shouts, staring up at the floating cargo boxes, in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may or may not be edited later.
> 
> I whant lion to show up in the next part.


End file.
